


sorry i'm late

by suga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suga/pseuds/suga
Summary: after midnight, a visitor knocks on suga's door.





	sorry i'm late

**Author's Note:**

> but real talk, sorry i'm late.

The sun had set hours ago, and the clock continued to tick in the distance as Sugawara Koushi grumbled to himself.  He sat at his desk, laptop open to one side with a textbook to the other, studying. Or he was trying to study, at least.  Anything to get his mind off of the disappointment ebbing away at him.

His eyes moved up to the ticking clock and he sighed, sliding back in his chair, pressing his feet against the wall under his desk.

“Did he seriously forget?” he muttered to himself, rubbing his eyes.  “It’s not like the day changes every year.”

He was upset, but it wasn’t as though  _ no one _ had contacted him on his birthday.  He was happy to hear from the majority of his family, and most of his university volleyball team.  But there was just one very important person in his life that hadn’t contacted him at all.

Another sigh left his mouth before he pushed himself back up on his chair to wake his laptop back up.  And while he tried, he couldn’t concentrate on the words in front of him, on the screen or in the book.  He had a rather large exam coming up but the information was just not sticking.

“You will not text him, Koushi.  You’re not going to--” he had started talking to himself, though was cut off by a loud knock on the door of his apartment.  “What the hell?”

He took another quick glance at the clock and he was absolutely perplexed.  Who was visiting him at 12:15 in the middle of the night?

Suga quickly picked up his house coat from the foot of his bed and threw it on before heading to the door.  He squinted through the peephole before his eyes widened. He opened the door not a moment later.

Balloons filled most of the doorway, and from between the strings was an arm carrying a cake box.

“What in the world?”  Suga let out, eyes darting around, unable to believe what he was seeing.  “Daichi?”

“I’m sorry we’re late.  We got stuck on the train and then the train got stopped because -- Nevermind, we are here now.”

“We…?”  Suga asked just as the balloons started to move in through his door, pushing him back into his kitchen.  And his eyes widened as Daichi walked in behind all the balloons filling the apartment, followed by his fellow teammates.

“I know I said it earlier, but happy birthday, Suga.”  Asahi was the next to greet him as the rest of the team filed in.

“Th-thanks…”

Suga was speechless in that moment.  He had heard from the majority of the people now in his apartment that day, but Daichi had been completely silent.  This was the last thing he had expected the man to pull.

Suga stayed close to the wall as he slipped back towards the living room area of the bachelor suite, now filled by more balloons than anything else.

“Happy birthday, Suga!”  a loud cry came before the person emerged from the sea of balloons, grin wide on his face.

“Thank you, Hinata.”

“Do you like the balloons?  I think Daichi made a typo because I think 33 balloons was a bit much, and an odd number.  I thought I was going to float away when I was meeting everyone.”

The mental image of Hinata flying over Tokyo not unlike in the movie  _ Up _ had Suga snorting into his hand.

Daichi slipped up next to Suga in that moment and sighed.  “I had actually meant to ask him to pick up  _ three _ balloons but I hit three twice.  Didn’t realize my mistake until we found Kageyama trying to keep him on the ground…”

“How did you plan all this?   _ Why _ did you plan all this…”  Suga asked, still trying to take in the sight in front of him.

Daichi offered Suga a small smile before reaching for his hand, tugging him to sit on the edge of his bed as the rest of the team kept themselves busy with moving balloons.

“I knew I was going to be a terrible boyfriend because I had interviews most of the day and I had hardly any time to do what I  _ wanted _ to do with you today.  All my scheduled appointments ran much later, so I kind of had to call backup in hopes to make it in time but we still ended up being late because the train…”

A smile broke across Sugawara’s face as he listened to Daichi, and he squeezed the other man’s hand tightly.

“You could have at least messaged me.  I thought you had forgotten.”

“No, never!  I would never forget.  I thought about messaging you, but then I thought about how much better a surprise might be.”

Suga opened his mouth to speak as someone started clinking their glass.  Followed by singing.

“ _ Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you!  Happy birthday, dear Suga. Happy birthday to you! _ ”

Suga’s eyes were wide as everyone stepped forward and the smallest person in the room brought over the cake, twenty two candles poking out on top.

“Happy birthday, Sugawara!” the girl repeated with a bright smile, holding out the cake.  “Make a wish!”

“Thank you, Yachi.”

Suga’s eyes moved from the cake to all of his team mates in front of him and his heart felt more full than it had in a long time.  He closed his eyes and wished that the feeling would last a long time, and that everyone in that room with him could live another happy year alongside him.

He nodded mostly to himself once he was satisfied with his wish before blowing out the candles, scrunching his nose at one stubborn candle that took a second breath.  Yachi set it down on the desk soon after.

Suga looked over towards Daichi, who was once again sitting beside him on the bed.

“Thank you for putting this all together, Dai.”

“It was my pleasure, my love.”

Suga leaned over first, capturing Daichi’s lips with his own and causing their team to groan.

“Get a room, you two!”  Tanaka and Nishinoya both cried from a distance as Suga pulled back, shooting him a look through the sea of balloons.

“You’re  _ in _ my room.”

“We can save it for later.” Daichi said with a quiet laugh.  “Let’s eat that cake before Hinata finishes it.”

Hinata’s head whipped around at the sound of his name, icing covering the corner of his mouth.  “Uh?”

Sugawara nodded in agreement with Daichi and stood from the bed, clearing his throat.

“I want to thank everyone for coming.”  he started, distracting the two near the cake enough to let Yachi divide it up with the knife.  “I know my birthday is technically over, but I still appreciate you all coming here at this late hour to celebrate.  I love you all, really.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://plisstsky.tumblr.com)


End file.
